


Remnant Relations Chapter 2: Some Roleplay with Ruby

by HPLovebutt



Series: Remnant Relations [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, One Shot, Roleplay, Spanking, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLovebutt/pseuds/HPLovebutt
Summary: Set 5 years after the series ended, a new building has sprung up in Beacon that is dedicated to providing a space for saucy hook-ups and nightly meet-ups for like-minded individuals with a 100% success rate in it's match-ups. Enjoy a series of stories about the exploits that occur within it's walls.
Relationships: Ruby Rose (RWBY)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Remnant Relations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859827
Kudos: 8





	Remnant Relations Chapter 2: Some Roleplay with Ruby

The pale light of the fractured moon cast a shimmer over the kingdom of Beacon. Clouds shifted overhead, distorting and obscuring the silvery glow. The tower of it’s academy stood proudly above all else, bathing the quiet town in its looming shadow. A few pockets of light stood out among the darkness, from illuminated window panes to the streetlamps that cast luminescence along Beacon’s streets that snaked between houses and alongside businesses.

Rumor had it that if you walked down the right road at night in Beacon with desire in your heart, one would find themselves in front of a building that promised the fulfillment of their wildest dreams and deepest fantasies. For those in the know and looking for a bit of fun, there was no competition to Remnant Relations, an establishment designed with the sole purpose of connecting people who shared similar sexual interests, kinks, and turn-ons. If one wanted a safe place to explore their sexual inhibitions and deal with their baser needs, no other place around had a higher success rate when it came to matching partners based on similar interests. Indeed, one only needed to spend a single night there with a like-minded partner before they became a repeat customer. Although, their doors are always open to newcomers.

It was through these doors that a bubbly young woman bounded, a bounce under her step and a bag under her arm. She hummed along to the song pounding through her headphones, and her silver eyes danced to the clock on the wall. Immediately, she screeched to a halt.

“CRAP! I thought it was 10:45! I’m gonna be late!” she said to no one in particular before ducking into the cape draped across her shoulder. She twisted her body into a blur and vanished down the hall to the left, leaving a conspicuous trail of rose petals.

===/===

Stein Kurtzell gazed up at the moon. The silvery shimmer danced off his glasses as he removed them to rub his tired dark brown eyes. His fingers drummed on his knee, and he sighed. He hated that his nervousness was this obvious.

Stein had a way of putting people off: he was taller than most, paler than he would’ve liked, and his soft, angular face peeked out behind glasses and long black hair. The young man kept to himself, and enjoyed his solitude. At least he told himself he enjoyed it, since conversation often failed him, which bothered him. Someone in his mid 20’s should be able to comfortably talk to people (at least that's what his friends kept telling him.) This unease had left him in a rather tough spot: his looks put people off and those who got past that were stymied by his shyness.

So, at a friends behest, Stein found himself in this room, gazing at the moon, waiting. He slid out his scroll and fired up a game to help him relax. The familiar music and motions calmed him, but a seed of unease still persisted within him. What if something went wrong? What if his form got mixed up and the girl laughed at him? He eyed his black briefcase on the table and considered leaving. He felt his fingers twitch and he yearned for a distraction.

Fortunately, he got his wish in the form of rapid knocks and deep breaths from outside the room. Stein closed his eyes, took three deep breaths, and opened the door.

A woman much shorter than him stood in the hallway, hands on her knees, panting heavily. Her shoulder length hair was black with streaks of red, which complimented her choice of attire: a black sleeveless hoodie over equally black jeans and boots. The only outlier was a crimson cloak that hung from her shoulders, which Stein found…odd, to put it nicely. Of course, the girl’s porcelain skin and soft curves also fought for his attention, but looking at them too long turned his face a shade similar to her cloak.

Her eyes turned up to him, a flash of panic behind the silver. “I’m so sorry that I’m late! My clock was set wrong and I thought I had more time and I just-”

“It’s quite alright, actually.” he said, cutting off her rambling apology. “You’re only a minute late.”

He flashed his scroll to her, showing her the time: it was 11:01. Her head dropped with a sigh larger than she was.

“Oh good! I was worried there for a second.”

She looked up at him, her eyes beaming into his. “So, can I come in?”

Stein blinked, slightly taken aback by her complete attitude shift. “...Of course you can.”

“Thanks!” she responded and bounced past him into the room. Her bag hit the bed as she sat down and worked her boots off, her eyes pausing briefly on the black briefcase. Stein remained standing by the door, lost in thought. Was this girl really his partner for the evening? She was so…not at all what he expected, but the curious bag she brought with her seemed to suggest that she was indeed paired with him due to … similar interests.

“Uh… ‘Vlad’, was it?”

Her airy voice broke him out of him out of his trance and brought his gaze back to her. The small smile on her face stirred something within him.

“Yes?”

She fidgeted on the bed. “It’s just...I was wondering what to do next? This is my first time here, and I don’t know if there’s like a code or something and I don’t know your name, I only know the one on the site and I...” her voice grew lower and lower until it trailed off as she played anxiously with the comforter. He had to do _something_ to make her feel comfortable.

“It’s uh, Stein. My name, that is. I...kinda don’t like ‘Vlad’”

She blinked at him in confusion, and he sighed. “The name they make you put in for appointments. Mine was Vlad. But my real name is Stein”

He extended a hand toward her, trying to save the moment. “And it is a pleasure to meet you.”

After a pause, her smile returned (along with a little blush),and her warm hand shook his. “Oh, that’s okay Stein! I liked ‘Vlad’, it fits you somehow.”

Stein silently chose to take that as a compliment.

“So… ‘Crescent’, was it?”

She bobbed her head. “Yeah, that’s me! Although you can call me Ruby if you want. Or not. I don’t know what the rules here are.” Her hands fidgeted with the hem of her cape.

He sighed and shrugged. “Neither do I. This is my first time here.”

The girl suddenly brightened. “Me too! My friends told me about this place on my 20th birthday, and they wanted me to go at least once, so...here I am!”

She gestured to herself before shrinking slightly against the bed, and for the first time tonight, Stein felt his nervousness recede, only slightly.

“So.” he spoke, “can I assume that that bag you brought with you...is for tonight?”

Her cheeks blushed, but there was a glimmer behind her eyes. “Yeah, that’s right! I’ve always wanted to try this kind of thing, but most people are kinda weirded out. That’s why I was so excited to meet you tonight, Stein! I see you brought your own, too.”

She beamed at him as she nodded toward the black briefcase, her energy suddenly making him a little bashful.

“That’s correct. I’ve...been looking forward to tonight as well. I…I’m glad I get to share tonight with…someone as lovely as you.”

Ruby turned a brilliant shade of red that would put her cloak to shame. “Aww...thanks Stein. I...think you’re cute too.”

Now it was Stein’s turn to turn crimson.

A gleam of excitement suddenly filled her eyes as she bounced off the bed, landing in front of him.

“Okay! I’ll go get ready then! Although, I brought a lot of different options if you wanna pick, Stein.”

She pushed her chest out with pride, a motion that did not go unnoticed by Stein. “I’m pretty flexible, so I can work with whatever you want!”

Ruby thrust the bag toward him, and he peeked inside it. His suspicions about their similar interests were confirmed and his pulse quickened as he made his choice.

“I think this would be perfect.” he said as he pointed.

She peered in the bag. “Ooh, yay. I love that one.”

“As do I. And, I have just the thing to go with it.”

“Great! I’ll go put it on right away.” She raced across the room to the bathroom and paused.

“Oh, and Stein?”

“Yes Ruby?”

“Let me know if you feel uncomfortable at anytime, okay? Like, feel free to break character if you need to.”

“I will. I trust you’ll do the same?”

She nodded. “Of course. If you’re not comfortable, I’m not comfortable.”

“Then I wait with anticipation for your return, Ruby.” he smiled at her for the first time.

She bounced from foot to foot. “I’m really excited about this! I never get to use this one. I’m gonna come out in character, so be prepared!”

Ruby disappeared behind the door with a wink. “Can’t wait to see yours, Stein!”

All of Stein’s unease washed away as he opened his briefcase, the smile still on his face. He began to undress, more than ready to lose himself in a fantasy.

===/===

Stein had just finished adjusting his shirt in the mirror when he heard a knock from the bathroom.

“Stein?” Her voice came floating through the door. “Are you ready?”

He tightened his tie until it sat snugly around his collar, paused, then loosened it a little bit.

“I am now!” he called back, and the door slowly creaked open.

In the manner of a few minutes, Ruby had undergone a complete transformation. While he had conjured some idea of how she might look in the outfit he selected, seeing her actually _in_ it was far more titillating. The red streaks of her dark hair were up in a bun behind her head, and a pair of rimless glasses masked devilish intent in her silver eyes. A dangerously unbuttoned red blouse highlighted the plush softness of her chest. The skintight black pencil skirt that stopped above her knees clung to the her curvy hips. A pair of black stockings, matching heels, and the ruler she gripped in her hand completed her newfound ‘sexy teacher’ look, and Stein had never been happier that he decided to throw his prop school uniform into his briefcase before he came. The student’s uniform was tight against his body, accentuating his leanness and the jacket only highlighted his lithe yet tall frame.

The transformation was present in more than just her attire. The formerly energetic girl was now standing tall (well, taller. The heels certainly helped, but Stein’s above average height still ensured he towered over her.) Her bright eyes, once full of excitement, had now narrowed, and her beaming smile had become a coquettish smirk. She radiated a powerful, authoritative aura, and Stein already began to feel himself getting into character.

Ruby pointed with the ruler toward the chair near the corner.

“Sit down, Mr. Stein.” she commanded, her airy voice slightly betraying her hardened tone. Nevertheless, Stein did as he was told.

She sauntered over the bed in front of him and leaned back, crossing her legs and arresting his gaze as she did so. In a flash, he felt the ruler under his chin, lifting his errant gaze to hers.

“Eyes up here, Mr. Stein.” she purred with an edge in her voice.

He gulped, now fully committed to his character. “Sorry.”

Her eyes flashed. “I trust you know why I called you here, correct?” She thrust a folded piece of paper at his chest, and it fell to his lap. “Care to explain that, Mr. Stein?”

Stein unfolded the note. In rather sloppy handwriting, it read ‘ _Just pretend this is a sexy drawing of me. I didn’t have time beforehand to actually draw one!_ _Art is really hard!_ _Love, ‘Ms. Rose’ ;p’_ followed by what appeared to be a series of stick figures with generous proportions scribbled out.

 _“_ I’m sorry Ms. Rose,” he responded, his eyes not meeting hers as he played along. “I n-never meant for you to see this.”

The ruler struck the chair, making him jump. “But I _did_ , Mr. Stein! And I would _love_ to hear your explanation as to why you thought it would be funny to do such a thing. You could be expelled from this prestigious college because of this!”

He looked down. His character may have been terrified, but Stein felt a fire burning within him, and decided to use it.

“I-I assure you, Ms. Rose, I did not draw this out of jest.” he stammered.

The ruler’s edge hit the chair, this time closer to him. “Then _why_? Why would you enter my art class to draw things like _that_?” She pointed toward his crotch, where the note now sat.

He spoke, his voice intentionally low enough so she couldn’t hear. Her eyes blazed.

“Speak up, Mr Stein!”

His gaze suddenly shot up, and she jolted in surprise at his boldness.

“It’s because I love you, Ms. Rose!”

The room was silent. Ruby was motionless on the bed before slowly pulling the ruler back against her.

“You don’t mean that, Mr. Stein.” she spoke solemnly, her eyes downcast.

He closed the distance between them. “It’s the truth Ms. Rose! I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you, and my affections only grow more and more passionate with each passing day!”

It was a cheesy line, sure, but she ate it up. She huffed and stood a little too dramatically, causing her cleavage to jiggle directly in front of him.

“That is enough, Mr. Stein! You do not need to mock me any more!” she squeaked, her voice trembling, which Stein thought was a nice touch. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms defiantly.

Ruby froze as Stein’s hand suddenly found her shoulder.

“I can assure you, my feelings are honest…,” he whispered before leaning into her ear, “...and I believe yours are too, Ms. Rose.”

Ruby slowly turned around and stared directly into his eyes. She appeared to be in shock, but there was anticipation dancing behind the silver.

“W-whatever do you mean, Mr. Stein?” she stammered in mock surprise.

“I see the way you look at me.” he spoke with a voice just above a whisper, sending goosebumps down her body. “When we’re in class, you stare at me with...a forbidden hunger.”

She dropped her gaze, trying to hide her reddening cheeks.“I...had hoped you wouldn’t see that.”

Stein cupped her soft chin in his hand and raised her head. “Then, am I correct in assuming the feeling is mutual?”

Their eyes locked for a long moment. Suddenly, Ruby threw her arms around his neck, which was impressive considering the height different.

“Oh just kiss me already, you rogue!” she exclaimed over-dramatically. The cheesiness of the line almost made him smile, but he stayed in character and decided to one-up her.

“-B-But what of your husband, Ms. Rose?” he stammered (although part of him wondered how she’d have a husband since she was “ _MS”_. Rose, but Ruby didn’t seem to care.) A hint of a smile appeared on the corner of her lips, but it vanished in a flash. She huffed and stomped a heel against the floor.

“Oh, to hell with him Mr. Stein! I’m a beautiful woman and he never looks at me anyway, and he never will!”

An adorable pout crossed her lips as she put her hands on his jacket, her voice low. “At least, he doesn’t look at me the way you do.”

The lines may have been dramatic, but the desire growing between them was very real. Stein pulled her body to his, which made her giggle in surprise.

“Then...let’s make up for lost time, Ms. Rose.”

Her hand grabbed the back of his head. “Let’s, Mr. Stein.”

His lips crashed into hers, their tongues dancing with one another. Her soft curves pressed into him as she kissed him back hungrily. Her small, forceful hand behind his head gripped his hair as her tongue explored his mouth. A stocking-clad leg slid up his thigh as her other hand caressed the leanness of his chest and danced across his stomach.

Ruby shuddered as his hands roamed across her body, sliding up her back and caressing her neck. It was when his hands passed her ribs that she squeaked in alarm, and he stopped immediately.

“Are you alright?” he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m fine.” She looked at him sheepishly, shrinking slightly as she tapped the ends of her pointer fingers together.

“...Ticklish.”

There was a pause between them for a moment. Eventually, the tension cracked with a smirk across his face and Ruby letting out a little giggle of relief.

She stood on her tip toes to reach his ear. “You can keep going, Mr. Stein.”

He looked at her with devilish intent. “So, Ms. Rose is ticklish, is she?”

Her eyes flashed, but she couldn’t mask the grin on her face. “Oh Mr. Stein, you wouldn’t!”

But it was too late: his hands had already darted to her ribs. Ruby shrieked in half delight, half alarm as his fingers playfully goosed her sides. Of course, he also kept find excuses to ‘accidentally’ brush against the jiggling of her overly ample chest, eliciting playful yelps and giggles from within her.

He lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes. “Oh I would, Ms. Rose.”

An adorable pout sat on her lips as she gripped the tie on his student uniform and yanked it off. “Oh Mr. Stein, you are a bad boy after all, aren’t you?”

A gentle push sent him down into the chair behind him. Before he could resist, her ass pinned down his thighs as she sat on his lap sideways, and Stein felt desire stir in his groin. Now it was her turn to look down at him with a coy smile.

“You’re such a bad boy, Mr. Stein.” she purred before putting her entire body against his. Stein gasped gently as she nibbled his ear and neck. Her hands traced his chest up to his collar, and she began unbuttoning his shirt. Stein’s words may have been in character, but his lust for her was all too real. He felt himself starting to strain against his pants as his hands found the hem of her skirt and pulled it up a bit, revealing her stocking clad thighs squishing together.

He suddenly grunted and stopped as her hand found his crotch. He could feel the warmth of her hand through the fabric and he swelled beneath her touch. She raised an eyebrow at him, a teasing smile on her face.

“Did you like that, Mr. Stein?” she purred into his ear. “In fact, I just got a wonderful idea.”

After a few parting kisses, she hopped off him and bent over to retrieve something from her bag. Her curvy ass danced in front of him, and Stein raised a hand in temptation.

“Please.” she warned. “Try to exercise patience, Mr. Stein. Or else I’ll get my ruler.”

As pleasant as that sounded, Stein withdrew his hand and sat as she continued wiggling her ass teasingly in front of his face.

Ruby finally stood, holding a bottle in her hand as she returned to her seat on his lap, This time she faced him dead on, the gentle squish of her backside pinning his thighs down as she mounted him once more. She placed the bottle and the ruler beside her before turning back to Stein. He stole a glimpse of the contents and his heart raced.

“I think it’s time for some payback for earlier, don’t you?” she cooed as her fingers unbuckled his belt. Stein shivered in anticipation as she unzipped his pants, slipped a hand beneath his boxers, and pulled out his hardness. A finger lazily traced up and down his length, and Stein felt a low moan escape him, much to Ruby’s delight.

“I see someone is _ticklish_ as well.” she taunted as she began her ‘payback.’ Her movements were slow and gentle, exploring the length of his manhood with a delicate hand. Stein’s gentle gasps and unrestrained moans told her where he was the most sensitive, and she worked him harder. Feeling him rise and twitch beneath her touchmade heart race.

Ruby’s fingers curled around his full length and began to lazily stroke him. “Is this what you fantasized about for so long, Mr. Stein? My hand wrapped around your cock, jerking you off like this?” she purred in a sultry tone.

“It’s...everything I wanted..,and more, Ms. Rose.” Stein gritted.

“So you _have_ fantasized about me then, is that correct?” her hand suddenly slowed to a sluggish pace. “Be honest with me if you want me to continue, Mr. Stein.”

Stein shuddered and almost cried out. He wanted her to leave him breathless once more.

“Yes, I…I have.” he blushed, reveling in her hold over him.

Ruby let out a lustful giggle as she grabbed the bottle nestled next to her. “That’s wonderful...”

She lifted the bottle of dust infused massage oil and squeezed a dollop of it into her hand. Stein could hardly suppress his excitement as she worked the oil into her palm.

“...but I think you’ll like this even more.”

She suddenly grabbed him between his legs and Stein cried out passionately. The slick warmth of her hand reached a new intensity as she began sliding up and down his cock, and he trembled at the newfound sensation.

“You see, they infuse a small amount of fire dust into the oil, so it comes already heated.” she cooed as he writhed under her delicate strokes. “But that’s not important right now, Mr. Stein.”

A desire blazed behind her silver eyes. “Tell me, where would your lustful eyes wander during our time in class together?”

Stein strained through gentle gasps and moans. “Ungh...Your chest, Ms. Rose.”

“Is that right?” she giggled. Stein watched eagerly, his heartbeat in his ears as her free hand moved to the hem of her blouse. One button slid free, then another. With each motion, more and more of her creamy breasts spilled out, until nothing separated them from Stein except for thin black lace. A new fire burned within him, and she took to his wrist in her hand. Under her guidance, she gently pressed his hand against the straining lace of her bra.

“Oh, Mr. Stein,” she passionately sighed. “Please put your hands on my body. I need to feel you enjoying me. Take in what you’ve fantasized about for so long.”

“Anything...for you, Ms. Rose.” he grunted before filling his hands with her chest. The softness of her generous bosom only hardened him more, and Ruby let out a sultry laugh and stroked him harder. The slick sounds of her hand working his cock and their gentle moans filled the room. He slid his hands down to the hem of her skirt and pulled it all the way up, eliciting a playful yelp from Ruby as he exposed her matching black lace underwear.

Stein wanted a little payback, His hand slipped beneath the lace between her legs, eliciting a shiver and a lustful gasp from Ruby. With a wicked grin, his fingers found her core, and Stein began to work her like she had worked him. A fuzzy surge rolled through Ruby’s body as his fingers derived more and more whimpers and moans from her lips. She bore down against him, thrusting her hips in quick little movements, making Stein only want to give her more pleasure.

Ruby paused as she slipped both hands behind her back. Stein’s heart began to race as she grinned down at him, passion behind her silver eyes.

“Oh, Mr. Stein...don’t stop….give me more.” she purred as she finally unhooked the lacy bra and lazily tossed it across the room, exposing her plump tits bare before him. Now with nothing separating them, Stein eagerly returned to her, reveling in the searing heat of her soft, bare skin. Her hand slid between his thighs again and jerked him harder.

With one hand between her legs and another on her chest, Stein set about making sure she felt as good as he did. The dexterous touch of his fingers made her quiver and the generous kneading and massaging of her chest made her shudder as Ruby felt a wonderful warmth build within her. Her head fell next to his, her breaths heavy.

“Is this...what you fantasized about, Mr. Stein” she whispered, her hot breath on his ear giving him goosebumps.

“It’s… better than anything I could have imagined, Ms. Rose.” he grunted under her touch.

“That...makes me...so happy.” she cooed before her lips found his. She stayed there, enjoying his lips against hers and the delicious thrill of his hand at her womanhood as she drove him ever closer to total bliss. Stein kissed her back, his hand moving from her chest to her cheek, holding her there as he grew closer and closer to the edge.

Lust began to build within Stein as his breath grew short and his thighs tensed, and Ruby smiled down at him as she moved even faster, her slick hand becoming a blur around his dick. A delicious tremble began to well up within him as he approached the edge. Blush colored his cheeks as his moans grew shorter, louder, and more passionate.

“Ms...Rose I’m…” he uttered, suddenly feeling he felt the smallness of her hand sliding up his back. The rest of Stein’s words were silenced as she suddenly pulled him into her chest, the sweet scent of her body enveloping him and filling him with serenity.

“Shhhh...Just let me finish, Mr. Stein.” she whispered as she held him against her, tightened her grip and sent him over the edge. Stars danced around the edge of his vision as Stein succumbed to her burning touch, and cried out passionately into her plushness with each blissful throb of his cock. Her hand never stopped, intent on wringing out every ounce of pleasure from within him even as he trembled beneath her grasp.

He collapsed against her, breathless and enveloped by her body. Ruby held him there as he caught his breath, letting the sensation of his panting breath on her chest tingle her as he recovered.

“I hope I was able to surpass your wildest fantasies, Mr. Stein.” Ruby whispered as she looked down at him lovingly and kissed his forehead.

“You were all I ever dreamed about and more, Ms. Rose.” he murmured, sitting up from her chest. She beamed at him with a loving pride before he cut her off.

“However. There is one part still missing.”

Ruby looked at him, genuinely intrigued. “Is that so? And what part would that be?”

He grinned at her hungrily. “The part where I get you off, Ms. Rose.”

An adorably excited laugh fell from her lips as she draped her arms around his shoulders.“Oh Mr. Stein, you really are such a bad boy, aren’t you?”

He pulled her into another deep kiss, and she shuddered into his mouth as his hand found the wetness of her womanhood once again. Stein wanted her to feel as good as she made him feel, so while one hand danced between her legs, his free hand stole her ruler. Ruby trembled as he gently tapped her backside, testing her reaction to his intent. Her heart raced in anticipation and she nodded, much to Stein’s delight.

“Just...not too hard, okay?”

“I promise. Let me know if it’s too much.” he whispered.

She grinned at him as her pulse quickened. “Of course, Mr. Stein.”

The ruler traced lazy circles, gently teasing her and trailing across her back, making her shiver. Suddenly, he sharply raised the ruler and brought it down against her ass. The strike was gentle enough to sting, but hard enough to elicit a playful shriek from Ruby, and she threw herself against Stein. She giggled with lust in his ear.

“We both know you could do better than that, don’t we?”

He smirked at her. “Always the teacher, aren’t you, Ms. Rose?”

He brought it down again, this time slightly more forcefully. The crack of the wood slapping the bare skin of her ass sent a delicious tingling pain through her body, and she yelped again as she lost herself in the wild sensation. With each slap of the ruler, she tightened against his fingers and felt herself begin to succumb.

Her moans grew shorter and shorter until Ruby could take no more, and she threw her hands over Stein’s shoulders. She gripped him tight, steadying herself as his touch drove her to the brink. A low moan rolled into a high-pitched shriek of lust as her orgasm rolled through her. Stein dropped the ruler and gently put his hand across her back, holding her as she trembled beneath each blissful wave of her climax.

When the last delicious ounce of pleasure left her, she slumped against him, breathing heavily with their arms still wrapped around each other’s bodies. A gentle stillness filled the room as they held each other, and they enjoyed the afterglow for a while.

It wasn’t long before Ruby scooched up his lap to gave him a gentle kiss. “That felt amazing, Mr. Stein.” she whispered.

He smirked. “Glad I could lend a hand, Ms. Rose.”

She snorted and giggled at his cheesy joke, her laughter like music to Stein. His hands rested on her soft thighs as she sat up, her hands against his chest as their eyes locked. A joyful determination flashed behind the silver eyes shimmering in the moonlight. She bit her lip and smiled at him hungrily.

“Maybe you could lend more than a hand?” she purred, her sultry tone making him tingle.

“With pleasure, Ms. Rose.”

After a few brief kisses, he tightened his arms around her and stood, lifting her into the air. Ruby squeaked in surprise and threw her legs around him, letting her plush thighs squish against his hips. Stein gently laid her down on the bed, his lips once again finding hers as they held each other close. Her hands found the lapels of his jacket and began to pull, and Stein stopped.

“Actually, um, Ruby...”he paused as she halted, suddenly finding himself a bit bashful. “Could we…keep the costumes on during? It...makes me feel more in character.”

She smiled warmly up at him and put a hand on his cheek. “Of course we can. Whatever makes you the most comfortable, Stein.”

Stein returned her comforting smile. “Then...let’s not waste anymore time, Ms. Rose.”

Her cheeks smoldered. “Yes, Mr. Stein. Let’s not.”

He retrieved a condom from the dresser and slipped it on before returning to Ruby. He leaned down to kiss her again, but her eyes suddenly went wide. “OOH! Wait a minute!”

Stein paused as Ruby wiggled out from under him and dashed back to the chair. She returned and hopped onto the bed holding the bottle of fire-dust infused massage oil.

“You can...use this if you want to, Mr. Stein.” she fidgeted with the bottle as she spoke. “I...kinda wanted to feel it too.”

Stein smiled and gently took the bottle. “If that’s what you wish, Ms. Rose.”

She bit her lip and in one motion pulled her bun free, causing her dark crimson locks to tumble down. Stein guided her against the bed and climbed over her, his mouth laying kisses across her neck and body while pulling her skirt up around her waist and opening her shirt. He squeezed some oil into his hands and began to coat her body with glistening heat. Despite his gentle approach, she was quite sensitive, squirming playfully and trembling under his careful hands as the oil warmed her entire body. It certainly didn’t help that Stein was incredibly thorough: his hands explored her body, from the creamy softness of her plush chest down to her curvy hips and between her thighs. Ruby felt the fire of the oil throughout her entire body, it’s warmth only deepening her want for him. Her silver eyes shimmered with lust as she softly moaned and giggled under his touch.

Ruby’s breath was short by the time Stein was done, and she trembled as she felt him between her legs, sliding her underwear off. His hand caressed her cheek as her heart beat quickened. She felt his lips against her in a tender kiss, and she moaned into his mouth as he finally entered her. Stein grunted as he felt her grip the full length of his hardness, and he began to move his hips. His heart hammered in his chest with each eager thrust against her, and each thrust brought a lustful squeal from Ruby’s lips.

The ecstasy of his cock inside her sent a wild shiver throughout her body, and she cried out passionately as she wrapped her legs around his hips, holding him against her. Spurred on by her face contorted in lust, Stein moved quicker, determined to find her most sensitive areas, which wasn’t very difficult: Ruby squirmed and shivered in pleasure to every sensation, whether it was his hands caressing her slick, heated body or his mouth nibbling against her neck.

“How does it feel to have your deepest fantasies come to life, Ms. Rose?” he whispered into her ear, sending a tingle down her spine.

“You...ah...are more than I could ever imagine, Mr. Stein.” she moaned.

He gently held her face close to his, and spoke just above a whisper. “You are more beautiful to me now than ever before, Ms. Rose. I need you to know that.”

Ruby smiled, her face filling him with an intense warmth. “Oh Mr. Stein. Promise you’ll love me, now and forever.”

He caressed her back and gently brushed her cheek, fully committed to the fantasy. “If you’ll have me, Ms. Rose, nothing would make me happier than to be with you until the end of time.”

Her hands draped across his back and held him close. “You’ve made me a very happy woman, Mr. Stein. Now, hold me in your arms and make love to me!”

Stein giggled first. He couldn’t help it: the whole exchange was sappy yet incredibly sweet, but her performance was the cherry on top. She soon followed suit, filling the room with a sweet, bubbly laugh as she realized how in character she was. The laughter became as entangled as their bodies, and the sound was like a sweet melody to the both of them.

“Sorry about that, I just…” he trailed off in a small laugh.

“It’s okay. That _was_ a little ridiculous. It just means you’re having a good time.” she giggled, her eyes beaming into his as she leaned up and kissed him gently.

“I guess it does...” he smirked at her, brushing aside her hair from her face. “All thanks to you, Ms. Rose.”

She beamed at him, her cheeks smoldering into a shade that matched the rouge tint of her hair. “Just take me, Mr. Stein. This naughty teacher is all yours.”

Her words sent a thrill through his body, hardening him even more with a renewed passion. His lips found hers as he resumed moving within her, still locked in the soft embrace of her legs. The tingling warmth between her legs rode throughout her body, filling Ruby with a joy so intense she had to bite her lip to keep from shouting. Only stunted whimpers of pleasure and fevered moans did she allow to escape her, but Stein wanted to give her more while he was entwined with her body. He moved from her neck to her voluptuous tits, jiggling rhythmically with each eager push of his hips. The delicate and deliberate touch of his hand on her breasts sent her into a fit, squirming in a passionate state as her breath grew shorter.

Stein eyed her hungrily, fueled by her warmth tightening against his cock: he wanted to give her more. The more he kneaded and massaged her glistening tits, the more Ruby shivered beneath him, struggling to contain herself as her eyelids fluttered and her toes curled. Chills danced through her body as her moans intensified, but when she felt his mouth on her nipple, she couldn’t contain herself.

The new sensation electrified her. All her built up lust couldn’t be held back any longer, and a wild, passionate shriek broke free from within her. She buried her head in his shoulder as she held him close to her, wanting to feel more and more of his delicious touch on her body. Stein was careful, looking for spots and motions that made her wail the loudest and worked them even harder as she trembled more fiercely under the thrilling sensation. Her passionate cries and moans sounded beautiful to his ears, making him harder and filling him with a consuming want.

Between his eager mouth and his delicious hardness filling her up, Ruby was growing breathless. Joy radiated out from within her core, blossoming throughout her entire heated body. She bit her lip, trying to hold on and make their time together last as long as possible. Her embrace held him tighter as she felt the sweetest sensation rise within her once more. The sight of her on the brink of bliss made Stein ache with a deep desire, and his hips moved with a newfound vigor as his grunts grew more fevered.

The electricity in her body was growing too much for Ruby. Her eyes fluttered back as she lost herself beneath him.

“OH GOD MR. STEIN PLEASE DON’T STOP!” she shrieked before falling into the throes of bliss. Her arms and legs gripped him like a vice, clinging to him as fireworks of pleasure began to explode within her. The warm squish of her climaxing body wrapped around him sent a violent tremble down his spine, and it wasn’t long before he joined her in succumbing to lust. Stein cried out and held her as tight as she held him, steadying one another against the beautiful impending storm.

Their mutual outbursts filled the room as the intertwined bodies lost themselves to pleasure. Each cascading torrent of her orgasm brought another cry from her trembling lips as she arched her back and squeezed him even harder. Each wonderful, aching pulse within her left him breathless as he let the sweetness of her body envelop him. They held one another so tightly that they may never deprive the other of a single moment of their wild joy. Even as the last wave of their burning desire left them, they never stopped holding one another, content to enjoy the afterglow wrapped in each other’s arms.

===/===

“Um...Stein? Could you...hand me my...underwear? I forgot to...grab them.”

Her bashful voice squeaked through the door and Stein blushed. He found the lacy garment by the edge of the bed and placed it in her outstretched hand.

“Thanks!” she chirped, and he sighed. Tonight had been an incredible experience for him, one he was overjoyed to have been a part of, and he wanted to let her know as such. But for some reason, he found himself grasping for the right words. What if she thought he came off as odd? What if he was too casual with his words and she got the wrong idea? What if she left before he could tell her?

He took a deep breath to calm his thoughts while carefully folding his uniform jacket and placing it back in his briefcase with the others. As he finished buttoning up his shirt, she emerged from the bathroom, back in the jeans, hoodie, and cape she entered with. She eyed the floor and shifted awkwardly, a tiny smile on her face.

“Sorry I took so long. I was trying to find my...y’know.” she fidgeted once again as she trailed off.

He held up a hand. “It’s fine. I understand.”

Ruby moved and sat next to him on the bed, setting her bag on the floor. Stein didn’t move, his anxiety chilling him once again. He stiffened, lost as to what he could say. His fingers began to drum as his thoughts flew through his head, each possible outcome and combination of words a relentless, unceasing blur as he analyzed each one to let her accurately know the precise nature of how he felt while also preventing any way she could possibly misconstrue the way he f-

“Um...Stein?”

His fingers stopped. Her airy voice broke his stupor and he faced her. The light of her gentle smile greeted him as her eyes flicked around nervously.

“I… had a really great time tonight. Thank you for…being together with me.”

She fidgeted with the hem of her cape as she spoke, her gaze occasionally darting back to his before flitting away. All the traces of unease evaporated as he stared at this odd, yet adorable woman. He let out a small breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “I…feel the same way. I’m glad I could share this time together with you.”

The silver in her eyes shimmered with happiness. Her face lit up as she beamed at him, filling Stein a gentle warmth. He pulled her close and they embraced once more.

“Although, if you don’t mind me asking, I do have a question.”

They released each other and she stood to get her bag. “What is it, Stein?”

“Where did you...come up with some of your lines? They seemed…rather particular.”

Ruby jolted in place, a new shade of crimson searing her cheeks. “U-um...my friend…has these books she secretly reads that are…kinda sorta…good for finding material like that.” Her eyes shot to the floor.

“And I...may have read some to…g-get some i-inspirtation.” she stammered as she tried (and failed) to hide her face behind her cape.

All Stein could do was smirk. She was clearly nervous, but a part of him really wanted to know what book that was. Still, he decided to leave it.

“Well, I liked them. I…may have a flair for the dramatic. I hope you continue reading them.”

In a blur, her attitude shifted once again as her once red face now brightened the room with a beaming smile. “Really?! Thanks! Your character was great too, Stein!”

She began hopping in place as he stood off the bed. “We have to do this again! Maybe you could be the teacher next time! Or we could do something else entirely! I have so many good ones I wanna try with you.”

Ruby paused, raising her eyebrows at him. “If, y’know, you’d be into that.”

Her excitement was infectious, causing a smile to bloom across Stein’s face. “I’d…like that very much, Ruby.”

“Okay! Here, I’ll just put your number into… my…” she trailed off and froze, her scroll in front of her face. Stein eyed her curiously.

“Uh…are you alri-”

“GAH! I completely forgot to feed Zwei! I gotta get home! Oh, I hope he hasn’t destroyed the kitchen again!” she tossed her scroll on the bed and flew to the door. Stein watched, stunned, as she somehow managed to yank her boots on, grab her scroll and tuck her bag under her arm all in the span of three seconds. One foot was out the door when she paused.

“Ooh, right! Hang on.” Rustling around in her bag, she produced a paper and a pen, hastily scribbling on it before darting back to Stein. She thrust the paper into his chest.

“Here this is for you. Sorry, I gotta run! See ya, Stein!” she rambled apologetically before hopping up and pecking him on the cheek. Stein watched as she dashed to the door, tucked into her cape, and vanished in a blur down the hall. The door was still swinging as rose petals fluttered in the room, leaving Stein alone with her note.

He unfolded the paper. It was the note/‘drawing’ he had received from ‘Ms. Rose.’ On the back of it was her scroll number followed by another hastily scribbled note.

“ _Let me know if you ever wanna do this again, ‘Mr. Stein!’ Love, ‘Ms. Rose’”_

Stein smiled. He tucked the paper into his pocket and grabbed his briefcase. He closed the door behind him with a contented sigh, his thoughts now filled with that of their rose tinted fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If you have the time, let me know what you think. If not, thanks again! Part 3 is on the way but will probably be a while.


End file.
